Perdóname
by Sayori OM
Summary: Lo único que queria era salir de ahí, huir de ese horrible lugar y terminar con la pesadilla. Quería estar en un lugar en el que estuviera a salvo...


**N/A:** Hola! Al parecer si termine escribiendo una nueva historia xD ni yo me la creo, bueno por ahora no tengo muchos que decirles así que nos vemos en unos momentos.

¡Disfruten! (-3-)

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de My Hero Academia (Boku no hero) le pertenecen a su respectivo creador Kôhei Hirokoshi.

* * *

 **Perdóname**

Abría y cerraba los ojos por momentos, por momentos recuperaba la conciencia pero su cuerpo no tenía las fuerzas aun suficientes para levantarse.

Así que volvía a caer en la oscuridad absoluta…

(…)

La luz del sol del amanecer empezaba a filtrarse por una ventana mal pintada de negro frente a ella, la única ventana que hasta ahora veía.

Trato de impulsarse con los brazos hacia atrás, puesto que estar boca abajo en el piso de concreto frio la había dejado algo adolorida en ciertas partes del cuerpo, además de dolerle la cabeza.

Quería usar su Quirk para que le dejara de pesar tanto el cuerpo, pero sentía como estos tenían puestos unos guantes que seguramente no se podría quitar. Aun así probablemente no se arriesgaría a usarlo…

Por su condición…

Un balde de agua fría le cayó encima…. Ahora más que nunca tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que regresar con su esposo, el cual seguramente ya estaba más que infartado de no encontrarla. Porque era segurísimo que había estado desaparecida más de dos o tres horas o eso esperaba.

Se arrodillo en el piso, al mover sus piernas pudo sentir que estaban algo adormiladas, eso hacía que lo de horas desaparecida y acostada en un piso de concreto más frio que un muerto, fuera más que aceptado.

Una vez logro lo arrodillarse volteo a ver el escenario, donde y como era donde se encontraba. La única ventana mal pintada, y muchas latas de pintura en aerosol vacías unto con cajas igualmente vacías y una que otra cosa en el suelo oxidada, con un olor a podredumbre espantosa.

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo abre estado inconsciente en realidad?_

No lo sabría hasta salir.

Entendía perfectamente bien el porqué de su secuestro pero a la vez no lo entendía, claro era una heroína que en cierto grado se había conseguido algún enemigo. Pero era obvio que no la tenían allí por algo que ella hubiera hecho.

Sino por Izuku, mejor conocido como: Deku. Su esposo, el nuevo símbolo de la paz y el numero uno entre los héroes.

Mientras lo pensaba no tenía mucho sentido ahora, si peleaban por lo regular mano a mano, a veces se mostraban su preocupación por el otro más de lo normal, pero fuera de los héroes y sus familias nadie sabía que estaban casados.

Se suponía que era así… ahora sabía que de alguien lo habían escuchado por mera coincidencia o algún villano tenía una mente deductiva muy buena, podría ser cualquiera.

Se puso de pie lentamente no quería provocarse algún mareo y darse contra el suelo, sintió una leve punzada en el vientre, con una mano se sobo tratando de calmar al pequeño ser que crecía en su interior.

 _-_ Todo estará bien, papá vendrá a buscarnos- susurro tratando mantener la calma. Si solo fuera ella definitivamente ya estaría usando sus poderes, gritando o haciendo algo para escaparse a pesar de poder lastimarse un poco.

No quería hacer nada que lastimara al bebé, así que lo que fuera a hacer lo pensaría muy bien.

Se acercó a la ventana y por los alrededores empezó a buscar algo con que romperlo. Por un momento se puso la mano en el lado derecho de la boca, provocándole dolor.

Eso provoco que recordara como la había podido secuestrar durante una pelea. Algún mastodonte, al cual nunca había visto, le soltó un puñetazo (dándole en la boca) mandándola contra una pared, dándose así un golpe en la cabeza que la noquearía.

(…)

Golpeo una y otra vez la ventana con un tubo oxidado que había encontrado entre una pila de botellas de vidrio (también pensó en tratar de romper una parte de la puerta hasta que vio que era de metal), pero no pasaba nada, parecía estar blindado o ser de platico y si era así nunca lo rompería o no en unas horas.

Eso acabaría totalmente con la energía que tenía así que prefirió dejarlo, pensaba aventar el tubo pero a lo mejor le podría servir de arma y con algo de suerte lograría escaparse.

(…)

Empezó a oír ruidos afuera de la puerta, se colocó de pie rápidamente y se puso detrás de esta, quien entraría recibiría un golpe un toda la cara con el tubo.

La puerta se abrió lo único que vio antes de zamparle un golpe fue que era un hombre, pero no era el mismo que había hecho que se desmayara. Sin más segundos que perder salió del cuarto a toda prisa y empezó a correr tan rápido como las piernas le dieran.

 _-¡Maldición ojala no tuviera estos guantes y me quitaría el peso de las piernas!- se regañó mentalmente._

Unas manos la detuvieron por la cintura y la jalaron, el corazón se le acelero. Empezó a patalear y tratar de tomar la cara de su atacante para que la soltara.

Hizo que volteara a ver nuevamente a la puerta, vio salir al hombre al que había atacado antes la boca y la nariz le sangraban probablemente se los habría roto, este escupió la sangre a un lado de sí.

Se acercó rápidamente a ella ¿Acaso le regresaría el golpe?

-No te preocupes yo no te regresare el golpe, puesto que no tiene sentido ya que lo que con lo que vas a vivir será suficiente- le dijo tocándole el golpe en la cara, soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor. –Ah cierto, lo que vivirás pero no podrás contar nunca.

-¿Qué?- volteo a ver a todos sus secuestradores, habían tres hombres incluyendo al mastodonte y al que la detuvo, podía verlo en sus brazos, y una mujer la cual era mucho más joven que ella, al menos unos quince años. Pero tenía más facha de psicópata que nada.

-Ya sabes los muertos no hablan- soto con una sonrisa en los labios, todos empezaron a reir a carcajadas.

La empezaron a jalar hacia una escotilla en el piso, empezó a forcejear. Quería irse de ahí, quería que el bebé estuviera a salvo, que ella estuviera a salvo. Despertar de esta pesadilla, en su cama al lado del hombre que amaba.

Pudo sentir un golpe en el abdomen, el cual le saco completamente el aire. Sintió una corriente de dolor atravesándole el cuerpo.

Callo de rodillas al suelo.

-Lo lamento querida esto no era nada contra ti, sino contra tu maridito- dijo la mujer dándole palmaditas en la cara. –Después de esto los héroes entenderán a no meterse con nosotros o sus familias pagaran.

-Están locos- susurro con la poca fuerza que tenía para hablar.

-¿Y quién no lo está cariño?- y sin más la joven le enterró una aguja en la pierna, inmediatamente empezó a ver borroso, cayendo contra el piso. Lo último que pudo oír fueron más risas, una lagrima se le escapó de los ojos.

(…)

Volvía a esos momentos donde estaba consiente e inconsciente a la vez, al igual que el estar acostada en un piso pero este estaba húmedo. Vio lo que su poca conciencia le dejo asimilar, parecía estar en alguna clase de cisterna pequeña. Empezó a sentir el agua en su espalda y dedos de las manos.

Cerró los ojos, momentos después los abrió, esta vez había más agua. No podía ponerse de pie, seguramente le había inyectado algún calmante potente para paralizarla.

El agua ya le cubría los oídos.

(…)

Volvió a abrir los ojos, el agua ya le cubría prácticamente todo el cuerpo solo faltaba los ojos y la nariz.

Ya no se salvaba de eso, era obvio.

-Lo lamento- susurro llorando fuertemente, con la fuerza que tenía coloco sus manos en su vientre, era todo lo que podía hacer. –Mamá no puede moverse, entonces no puedo salvarte ni siquiera me puedo salvar yo.

Mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Como me hubiera justado conocerte, que conocieras a tu papá, a los abuelos y al hombre que adora tu padre, All Might. Pero ya no se puede- cerro los ojos fuertemente. –Perdóname- susurro cayendo nuevamente y por siempre en la obscuridad.

El agua la cubrió por completo.

(…)

Sintió como unos brazos delgados, como los de una mujer, la jalaban hacia la superficie. No respiraba pero sentía y escuchaba todo.

-Ochako- pudo oír el murmuro de una voz llamándola, era la voz de Izuku.

Sentía como le apretaban el pecho para sacarle el agua de los pulmones y hacerla reaccionar.

Una… Dos veces nada… a la tercera vez sintió como si le jalaran algo y escupió el agua, abrió los ojos un poco. Se encontraba en un momento a otro en los brazos de Izuku, este estaba llorando completamente.

Trato de decirle algo, decirle que estaba bien que había ido por ella, pero lo único que hizo fue tomarlo de las mejillas y sonreírle con lágrimas en los ojos.

Cerro los ojos al sentir un dolor en el vientre, cuando los volvió a abrir se encontraba en una camilla de hospital, recorriendo un largo pasillo blanco. Vio quienes estaban hablando era un doctor y unas enfermeras.

-Mujer de veintiocho años, contusiones en el cuerpo y rostro. Gestación de tres a cuatro meses, aborto que creemos provoco el ahogamiento que estaba sufriendo, se desconoce si le pegaron o inyectaron un calmante que lo propiciara.

Podía oír lo que todos hablan.

Ojala no pudiera oírlo o sentir aquel liquido en sus piernas, sabía que no era agua.

 _-Perdóname bebé._

La sala de emergencia se cerró tras ellos.

* * *

 **N/F:** Esta historia debo de admitir que es la primera (creo) que quedo justo como quería que quedara a la primera (bueno, aunque también le tuve que dar sus pulidas).

No creo haberles sacado ninguna sonrisa, me basto con haberles estrujado algo su corazón o al menos haberles sacado una lagrima en el progreso de su lectura :3 (Ok no creo que me pase con esto xD)

Y... ¡Feliz Navidad!

¡Gracias por leer!

Hasta pronto ;)


End file.
